


Pane Of Glass

by EspadaIV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avada Kedavra, Battle of Hogwarts, Death, Drabble, M/M, Muggleborn death, RPG ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts changed a lot of people. Ernie Macmillan suffers from nightmares because of the war.





	Pane Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. IN SHORT, I don't own, don't sue.
> 
> I finally recovered my HP fics from my HDD that died years ago. Posted on LJ long time ago. So there was this RPG where I was the mod and it was freaking epic. It was like, two years long? IDK. Well, one of my favorite people ever shipped this and asked me to write a drabble. So I did but it came out super angsty. LOL

The dust cleared and when Ernie looked up the upper half of one of the towers was missing. They had to get somewhere safe. He grabbed Justin's hand, pulling the boy through the dark shadows of the corridor.

 

Strings of vibrant colours flew past, several hitting the tapestries, statues, and walls, leaving their marks. The blonde boy had to keep looking behind him to try and dodge the hexes. He forgot to look back once. Ernie thought they would be safe in the greenhouse. The streak of verdant light hit his friend in the back.

 

Ernie sat up with a start from his bed, gasping with breath. It wasn’t real. It was a dream. He had to know if Justin would be laying beside him, snoring softly. His arm stretched out to feel the other side of the bed.

 

Empty.

 

That meant it was real. Justin had been hit with a stray unforgivable. The memory flooded Ernie’s mind. The soft half-cry as his friend, no, his lover, sagged to the stone floor.

 

He had dropped to his knees, crawling through the debris of broken glass, stone, and splinters of wood to the lifeless form of Justin. Ernie had cupped the boy’s face, kissing him, willing him back to life with just the moisture from his lips.

 

Another line, this time crimson, came through a pane of glass. Ernie fell beside Justin; arm flung over the boy’s chest. They looked like two people sleeping on the floor among the singed plants.

 

Years had passed, and the same nightmare had plagued Ernie. The plants that surrounded the inanimate boy and his unconscious friend would be dead by now.

 


End file.
